Nolan Brackenbury (Step by Step)
Arctic Monkeys - Arabella Nolan Brackenbury is a main character and deuteragonist in'' Step by Step. A well-known local in Indiana, he was a reckless, yet jubilant teenager growing up. Branded a thug and a prankster, he never got any excuses from the police. As the state braced itself for a political war, Nolan had gotten to work by smearing graffiti on walls. By having a voice on the streets, he was targeted by Big Earl, a criminal kingpin in the state. Unshaken by the rising threats of the pandemic, he tagged along with Lyle, Dennis, and Derek. Following Big Earl's assassination, Nolan and Dennis were taken into custody; Lyle was then arrested. Without any proof to convict, they were let go but he and Lyle were transported to Summercreek High School earlier. After being a refugee for weeks, he grew a hatred for most of the authority around the refugee shelter. Personality Determination and stubbornness compose the fibers of Nolan's mind. He doesn't stop because someone tells him to. He disobeys those with a sense of arrogance, never letting them roll the rug beneath him. This homogenous mixture makes Nolan express himself through spray painting building and ignoring the law. On the other hand, Nolan is a willing and helpful person whose selflessness for others often blurs his actions. Calculating and striving, Nolan is not a coward. He faces his problems head-on when he sees an opening. In spite of his tense actions, Nolan manages to remain upbeat and seek out the good in the most dire and horrible situations. Background Pre-Apocalypse= During his teen years, he was a mischievous young man. Having hot wired a car for a joy ride, he was instantly labelled a juvenile delinquent and started to vandalize walls to spread his views against authority. He lived in an apartment complex within Indianapolis and was hired as a mechanic. He was close friends with a co-worker named Freddie during this time. He was a local around the city and was a person whose name echoed through the streets. He was a hoodlum in the city, known for his mischief. Nolan broke in and out of gang activity, following his arrest for burglary. Despite being abandoned by his crew members, he was dropped off the robbery charges. Nolan occasionally spent his after hours at a Denny's restaurant near his apartment complex where he got to know Dennis, the two bonding over tagging buildings in support for the rioters. It was at this time that he became involved in gang activities with Lyle C. Jackson. And just in time for Big Earl to find Nolan in his cross hairs. Working with Lyle and Dennis, the three devised a plan to meet up with Derek Woods, leader of the notorious Blue Pythons. Unfortunately, two of Derek's lieutenants were gunned down by Big Earl. However this allowed for an opening, allowing for Derek's loyalty of Lyle to strengthen. In a few months time, the four had set up and killed Big Earl. After a short period of time, Derek disappeared from the streets after a firefight with the police; Lyle was nowhere to be heard about. Under suspicion, Nolan and Dennis were both taken in and jailed under exigent circumstances. Dennis was bailed out and Nolan was freed because of lack of evidence. However, Dennis soon escaped into thin air. This left Nolan the only remaining connection to Big Earl's murder. In a bitter sweet moment, Nolan found out his job at the auto repair shop had been closed and his apartment was swamped by the police. Hurriedly he was transported to Summercreek High School as a refugee, where he reunited with Lyle. |-|Part One= Trying to live off of the poor rations given by the military at the refugee center, Nolan worked with Lyle once again. The two began a dealing business inside the school. Luckily, they weren't caught and managed to help out themselves and the others in the school. After the school was breached by "crazies", he helped Carter Jameson recover after being attacked by a crazie. He most likely then alerted guards of the crazies being inside the school. He met up with Frank and was told of confirmed casualties, such as Wyatt. Thereafter, he escorted Carter to Susie Brown to get him medical aid. Seeking safety in the school's main office, he and Wayne maintained its defense. They fought off several crazies and then rescued Caroline. Afterwards, Nolan was rescued himself by the National Guard soldiers led by Malcolm. Discussing their stash, Nolan and Lyle were stalked by Brock and Carter. Eventually, Lyle was attacked publicly by the two. Hiding in the crowd, Nolan was caught by an angry Frank, who apprehended him. Fearing for his life, Nolan resisted and accidentally snapped Frank's neck, killing the officer. Nolan ran away from Brock and his guards, only to find that the school's exit had been opened. Once he escaped, he fell unconscious from stress and exhaustion in the school's trash. Later, Nolan was discovered by Lyle in the clinic, both placed in their for their injuries, but Nolan had been handcuffed to his bed. Lyle, not wanting to stay in the school any longer, decided to devise an escape plan. Soon, the two found out that since Lyle was practically bedridden, Brock knew it would be more complicated for them to try to leave the clinic. Still, Lyle searched for a way to get them out. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of crazies *Big Earl (''Caused) *Frank Appearances Trivia *Nolan is an upcoming contestant in the community story Haunted Castle, written by NLO. **For more information, check out his character page here. Category:Step by Step Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists